Project Sea Serpent
Welcome to the "Project: Sea Serpent" sub-project of Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia. What exactly IS "Project: Sea Serpent"? It is a special project, created by myself (Stanley R. Teriaca), to support the most forgotten group of monsters in all of the Yu-Gi-Oh! card game; Sea Serpents. Can I help? Sure. Simply create a Sea Serpent monster, or a Trap/Spell which is helpful to Sea Serpents. Or even something which helps Aqua-type, Fish-type, and Sea Serpent-type monsters. What cards are already a part of Project: Sea Serpent? There are a few (and ever increasing amounts as more are created). Some are: * Monsters ** Airsplitter ** Des Sea Serpent ** Jormungand, Serpent of Destruction ** Justice Hydra ** Divine Serpent Leviathan ** Electromagnetic Hydra ** Radiowave Snake ** Earthbreaker ** Firequencher ** Icecrusher ** Icewake Serpent ** Jaws ** Leviathan (Not created by me, but created by (Insert Name Here) ) ** Lochness Monster ** Serpent Which Eats Darkness ** Serpent Which Eats Fire ** Toxicant Serpent ** Triplet Serpent Obiel (created by Ultimate Dragon Knight) ** Triplet Serpent Slria (created by Ultimate Dragon Knight) ** Triplet Serpent Ramon (created by Ultimate Dragon Knight) ** Superior Serpent, Armikyht (created by Ultimate Dragon Knight) ** Sea Serpent of Death (created by Sean d.k.) ** Three-Headed Leviadragon - Gordagul (Made by User:The Pandaman) ** Saltwater Serpent (Made by User:The Pandaman) ** Mythic serpent: Conrit (created by Hiinst) ** Guardian of the Sea (Created by Tyrant Slayer) ** Sea Serpent Warrior of Light (Created by elmostacho) ** Dark Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus (Created by Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master) ** Lemurian Dragon Lord (Created by YataMaki) ** Titania, Master of Tides(Created by YataMaki) ** Crow of the Oceans (Created by Crow Lover) ** Enraged Crow of the Oceans (Created by Crow Lover) ** Arcane Aqua Dragon (Created by Danny Lilithborne) ** Megamouth (Created by Tombeet) ** Bermuda Serpent (Created by Tombeet) ** Secret Champ (Created by Tombeet) ** Skull Serpent (Created by Tombeet) ** Water Bubble (Created by Oooxp) ** Berserker Fish (Created by Comet Knight) ** Crimson Red Seasnake (Created by Comet Knight) ** Deepsea Dragon (Created by Comet Knight) ** Hydragon (Created by Comet Knight) ** Spearhead Serpentine (Created by Comet Knight) ** Shadow Night Dragon Created by Comet Knight) ** Daedalus's Invocator (Created by Oooxp) ** Whalemaid (Created by User:Groudondjango) ** Super Organism Nautilus (Created by Reimu-H) ** Trident Mermaid (Created by Chaos Maker) **Ocean Floor Leviathan (Created by Time God Eon) **Epipelagic Leviathan (Created by Time God Eon) Super Organism Nautilus * Spells ** World of Serpent (Created by Random_flying_object) ** Sea World (Created by Kyu Renjo) ** Divine Lake (Created by Nzk10) ** Bladed Fin ** Fishing ** Tides Deep And Shallow ** Tidal Wave (Not created by me, but created by (insert name here) ) ** Catch and Release (created by Mecha-Fuse) ** Shifting of the Water (Created by Oooxp) * Traps ** Mystical Splash ** Water Shield ** The Death of Fisherman (Created by Kyu Renjo)) ** Leviathan Ambush (Created by Chefmax07) ** Hidden Under Water (Created by Oooxp ** Curse of The Sea God (Created by Chaos Maker) Category:Projects